


Sweet Cheat

by GordandV



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst over food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: Yuuri is only human, and while he can see the results to his new diet, he isn’t perfect, not even for Viktor. Cheat days exist for a reason, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gord refused to post this sweet little fanfiction, so V took the liberty of posting it for her! (Sorry, not sorry, Gord.)

Yuuri is only human, and while he can see the results to his new diet, he isn’t perfect, not even for Viktor. Cheat days exist for a reason, right?

 

            It started off innocently enough. More accurately, it started off however innocently Yuuri could be when he was knowingly going against Viktor’s rather strict diet, creeping downstairs to the kitchen at midnight or thereabouts to make sure no one would catch him sneaking his hand into the cabinet where a majority of the sweets were stored. If that cabinet happened to have a little sign taped to it with his name in the center of a circle and line across it, well, it was just a piece of paper that Yurio had put up because he was a mean, sadistic, teenager. To Yuuri’s displeasure everyone else had found it too cute to remove despite his complaints that it was unneeded. It was a paper that was easily enough ignored though, even if there was also a little note in Viktor’s adorably sloppy kanji that said _for your own good_.

Yuuri told himself he was at least a little innocent during his evening trips. Yes, he was disobeying Viktor’s nutritional regimen, but the two or three mouthfuls of cake one night or few pieces of candy another night or one little measly bag of pre-packaged cookies some other night were scarcely big enough to even be counted as cheating, really. It was certainly not an every-night affair, maybe once a week, twice if there was a bad day, and Yuuri was careful to never go overboard to ruin his hard work from that day. It was just a few empty calories that would not touch his already slimming figure, his delicious little secret that no one had to know about.

Really he was a victim in the entire situation, Yuuri told himself that night as he tiptoed his way from his room and downstairs. He knew which floorboards creaked or what steps to avoid to keep them from whining, his route already well-known from years of sneaking out to go to Ice Castle Hasetsu. He nearly shuddered at the thought of digging his teeth into the green tea mochi ice cream that Viktor had brought back when out on a walk with Makkachin earlier that day, although he wouldn’t let himself have more than two pieces. If Viktor wasn’t such a dictator and allowed Yuuri even the slightest amount dessert, he wouldn’t be doing this, though he couldn’t begrudge Viktor too much as he entered the kitchen. It was for his own good, and zero-tolerance was the easiest way to get Yuuri to where he needed to be, no matter how hard and unfair it seemed when he had nothing more than fruit to nibble on while everyone else could indulge, including smug little Yurio.

Yuuri had given up katsudon until he won, that he agreed to willingly. It was a condition he would hold pure, no matter how tempted he was each time a bowl was brought out and set down before anyone but him. While he had willingly agreed to subject himself to Viktor’s diet, could see the results already, he was still only human. If he couldn’t have any katsudon for the foreseeable future, he would be able to live with himself and a little cheating regarding food.

_It’s not even a cheat day, just a cheat meal_ , he thought, flicking on the kitchen light. _And not even a whole actual meal!_ He made his way over to the freezer, carefully pulling the drawer open. He bent over and moved a few other packages, smiling as he found the already-opened box of green tea mochi. He pulled it out and shut the freezer, setting his prize down on the nearby counter. He sucked on his bottom lip as he pulled the little plastic hold tray out, four of six green balls still left and sitting pretty, just waiting to plucked like tiny little forbidden fruits.

Yuuri carefully picked one up and brought it up to his mouth, biting it neatly in half. He shut his eyes and ignored the twinge that raced through his teeth from the coldness as he savored the flavor. He let the ice cream melt against his tongue and run around his mouth, sucking on it like a hard candy after a few seconds, corn starch removed from the mochi shell. He hummed in sheer delight, chewing slowly and rubbing the green tea flavor against the roof of his mouth before swallowing. The next half was treated much the same, Yuuri lifting his chin a bit and still smiling as he licked his fingers clean, lost to the distinct pleasure that could only be found through eating.

While it wasn’t necessarily the best quality he had ever had, it tasted like heaven in that moment, absolutely as good as he had imagined hours ago when Viktor had brought back his purchase, even though it had been made very clear Yuuri was to have none. The consolation prize of a little box of raisins had only made things worse when Viktor offered it over to Yuuri, Yurio finding it utterly hilarious. Yuuri had only been able to blush, unable to bring himself to tell Viktor he didn’t really like raisins, instead thanking his coach for thinking of him. Those raisins had been painfully choked down that night when everyone else shared the green tea mochi ice cream, Yuuri bidding his time as Viktor declared it was his new favorite food as he had seemed to do with every single other Japanese dish he tried.

He had his next piece of mochi between his thumb and forefinger when the last person he wanted to see him sneaking a midnight snack, nevertheless of the prohibited kind, interrupted him.

“Yuuri? What are you doing down here?”

Viktor’s voice was soft and sleepy, but Yuuri felt as though someone had electrocuted him, panic kicking his senses into overdrive. Instead of what was considered the evolutionary standard to decide whether or not to fight or flight, Yuuri’s only reaction was _how do I hide this from Viktor?_ He shoved the entire frozen dessert into his mouth and spun around, hoping his body had shielded the rest of the evidence on the counter as he gripped the counter tightly. He kept the mochi piece on his tongue and tried to keep his face, namely his cheeks, as normal looking as possible, as if he wasn’t hiding something in his mouth.

Yuuri smiled back at Viktor as innocently as possible, man standing just a few feet away in sweatpants and a sweatshirt that was zipped up just enough to show he wore no shirt underneath it. His hair was a little ruffled, brow furrowing more as the silence stretched on. “Yuuri? What’s wrong? You look like you’re in pain.”

Yuuri cursed himself and lack of apparent facial control as Viktor took a few large strides forward until they were inches apart, mochi ice cream freezing his tongue. Yuuri kept absolutely still as he felt Viktor’s eyes sweep over him, feeling himself begin to blush, especially when Viktor’s eyes seem to stare just below his own. He tried to move back but the counter knocked into his lower back and kept him in place, watching with bated breath as one of Viktor’s hands slowly came up, fingers caressing the underside of Yuuri’s chin as a thumb brushed across his lips. It was an uncomfortably similar situation to some weeks ago at the rink, Yuuri sucking his lips and looking away, saliva pooling in his mouth though he kept his eyes trained on Viktor. Viktor hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his fingers together briefly. Yuuri would have gasped if it wouldn’t mean spitting out his dessert at Viktor when his coach brought his thumb up to his mouth, pink tongue swiping over the pad slowly in a simple but horribly sensual gesture. Yuuri felt like combusting, dying, or perhaps both, one silver eyebrow arching.

“Yuuri…what exactly are you doing?” asked Viktor slowly, Yuuri whimpering and dropping his head, struggling to chew and swallow as quickly as possible. Perhaps he could save the situation?

“Just uh, a little snack,” breathed Yuuri, looking back up to his horror finding Viktor holding up the cardboard box of mochi ice cream.

_Busted_ , thought Yuuri miserably, already feeling tears sting his eyes as shame flooded him, Viktor’s disappointed gaze only making it worse. Viktor merely shook his head sadly, putting it back into the freezer then facing Yuuri, arms crossed. Yuuri shrunk down a bit, vaguely wondering if this was felt like to be a chastised dog. He couldn’t look at Viktor and instead stared at the floor.

“Yuuri.”

He flinched, shoulders hunching up to his ears as he felt his control slip. He swiped at the hot tears that crossed over his cheeks, feeling as though he was about to be sick.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again!” He barely restrained a sob that threatened to jump out of his throat, recoiling as a hand touched his upper arm. “Don’t!”

“Yuuri, calm down,” said Viktor gently, watching the younger man all but crumble to the ground. “You’re getting upset, and there’s no need to cry.”

_I’m so pathetic_ , thought Yuuri, sliding his hands upwards so he could hide his face in his forearms and retain what little dignity he had left, if any at all. _I knew I was doing something wrong and I got caught and I can’t even look at Viktor and admit it_.

“Yuuri, Yuuri it’s okay, really. Please stop crying, and just tell me what’s wrong.”

“I-I cheated!” sobbed Yuuri, dropping his arms and forcing himself to face Viktor who looked mildly alarmed. He felt so guilty, but perhaps being honest right then and there would help. “You told me I couldn’t have any of it and got me raisins, but I didn’t care and did it anyways and I’m so sorry! I just couldn’t help myself! I want to win, but it’s so hard to not have anything especially when I have to watch everyone else, and I don’t even like raisins! I won’t do it anymore, I promise, I’ll do better!”

 Viktor blinked then reached out, Yuuri sniffling and eying Viktor like a wary animal before he was hugged tightly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but we’ll discuss it later. Right now you just stop crying and breathe, alright? I promise everything’s fine; I’m not mad, just worried. Just breathe, Yuuri, calm down.”

Yuuri whimpered, slowly curling his arms around Viktor. “I’m really sorry.”

“I know.”

It didn’t take very long until Yuuri stopped crying, leaving the very comfortable embrace. He rubbed more at his eyes and wiped his nose on the sleeve to his shirt, feeling only a little better though.

“Why don’t we go talk in my room? I’m sure Makkachin misses us,” suggested Viktor, Yuuri nodding a bit. He led the way back upstairs, sitting on the very edge of Viktor’s bed. He gave a watery laugh as Makkachin immediately went to lick his face, pushing the poodle away playfully while Viktor slid the door shut and turned one light on. He sat next to Yuuri, patting Makkachin who quickly settled down, albeit across Yuuri’s lap and head on Viktor’s thigh.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” asked Viktor softly, Yuuri’s hand pausing over Makkachin’s fur briefly then continuing to stroke.

“I cheated on my diet. I’ve been going downstairs and sneaking things. Never a lot, but…I still cheated. I’m sorry,” murmured Yuuri, expecting some type of reprimand. Instead he got a laugh, bed bouncing as Viktor shifted sideways.

“Is that all? Yuuri, you had me so worried!” he cried, eyes sparkling. “How long have you been doing this? And what do you eat?”

“A uh, a few weeks? I don’t eat much, I swear! If it’s something big, like cake, I’ll just take a couple bites…otherwise I just take a few pieces or a packet.”

“Wonderful!”

“W-What?”

“I had no idea you were cheating, you’ve been so good dropping weight, not one slip up! We have to make some changes so you don’t have to sneak around then. Really, Yuuri, you should have told me!”

“I did!” squeaked Yuuri, “And you told me no!”

“Oh, did I?”

“Yes, and I didn’t know what else to do besides…sneaking.”

“Well I am very impressed,” said Viktor, sounding delighted, “A little disappointed I suppose, but obviously it hasn’t hurt you at all.” He smoothed a hand across Yuuri’s stomach as if to prove his point, Yuuri tensing and nearly bolting if not for Makkachin. “So, you have a sweet tooth?”

“I guess so,” whispered Yuuri, heart threatening to explode from his chest. “I didn’t really think I did, but when I suddenly couldn’t have anything, it was much harder to give up than I thought it would be.”

“You haven’t been sneaking any katsudon, have you?” asked Viktor playfully, Yuuri shaking his head.

“No, just desserts.”

“Well, that’s good. What’s your favorite dessert?”

Yuuri hummed a bit. “I don’t really have a favorite, just moods I suppose, or whatever we do have.”

“Including mochi ice cream?”

Yuuri felt himself go hot, looking sideways. “Yes.”

“I bet Yurio making his comments didn’t help, did they?” asked Viktor, Yuuri nodding in agreement. Yurio, who was normally one to demand food, eat it, and give a little comment or two afterwards, had been sure to sing all praises of whatever sweet thing he was presented with, but only in front of Yuuri of course.

“Not really,” admitted Yuuri, “I got really jealous.”

“I’m sure you did,” sighed Viktor, flopping back onto his bed, stretching his arms out. “I am sorry I put you in this position, Yuuri. I never meant to make you feel like any of this, but I promise tomorrow I will fix it.”

“Thank you, Viktor.”

Yuuri patted Makkachin a bit more, still feeling guilty but much lighter than he had when Viktor had first found him red-handed. He hid a yawn behind his hand, dog whining softly.

“Yuuri, you should sleep here tonight; Makkachin doesn’t want you to leave and I don’t either.”

Yuuri neatly slid out from under the poodle with minimal disturbance, laughing nervously. “I really should go back to my room, I wouldn’t want to keep you up.”

“You don’t know unless you try,” sung Viktor sweetly, lifting his head just in time to catch Yuuri’s hasty goodnights and retreat, man grinning. Makkachin snuggled against his side, whining quietly.

“I know, I miss him too.”

 

The next day passed uneventfully, Viktor not making one single comment or even acting as if Yuuri had had a minor meltdown the night before. Yuuri was wary, wondering if perhaps nothing would change, at least until dessert that night. The rest of the green tea ice cream mochi was brought out along with plain vanilla ice cream and bottle of whipped cream. Yurio accepted a bowl with a big smile, smirking at Yuuri who sat beside Viktor, fidgeting a bit when he was passed over for a bowl. He was tempted to say something to Viktor, ask if he was allowed any, but instead kept quiet. Perhaps things wouldn’t change, and Viktor’s words were as empty as those calories; perhaps this was Yuuri’s punishment. He watched as the ice cream was scooped and dropped into the bowls, Yurio topping his off with a mountain of whipped cream and noise of delight. Yuuri was the only one at the table without anything in front of him, until a timer went off. His mother practically jumped up.

“Here, dear, fresh from the oven,” chimed Hiroko, returning and setting down a brown baked apple with a dusting of cinnamon in front of Yuuri who smiled a little sadly. He knew Viktor was a bit air-headed, but it hurt more than he thought to be forgotten about.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“I _love_ ice cream, did I mention that?” asked Yurio smugly, spoon clinking against the ceramic bowl. “It’s just a perfect dessert. I feel bad for anyone who can’t eat it.”

“You said that, many times in fact,” hummed Viktor, taking the whipped cream bottle and squirting some onto his finger. Instead of licking it off or tapping it onto his ice cream, he turned a bit and bopped Yuuri’s upper lip without warning. Yuuri blinked, confused. He reached his tongue up to get most of it, then used the back of his hand to wipe the rest away, still baffled.

“Um…”

“Oh, my mistake,” said Viktor gleefully, “You can’t have this, not like that.”

Yurio snickered as Viktor spiraled whipped cream on his ice cream, but the blond’s laughter turned to a croaked cry when Viktor switched his bowl for Yuuri’s plate. “There, now you can have it.”

There were a number of _what’s_ , Viktor taking up the fork and trying to cut his apple.

“Viktor, what the hell!” screeched Yurio as Yuuri looked at the bowl with a shocked sort of pleasure. “Why are you giving him ice cream? He’s a pig! He can’t have ice cream!”

Viktor twirled his fork around until the three prongs faced Yurio, resting his chin on his free hand, smiling coldly. “He was, but clearly you haven’t looked at him recently if you still think that. That little piggy turned into a gorgeous stallion some weeks ago, and everyone knows stallions like sugar cubes. I already checked and we don’t have sugar cubes, so ice cream is the next best thing.”

Yuuri turned scarlet.

“Stallion?” echoed Yurio, Viktor nodding. “Him? This fat pig?”

“Stallion,” corrected Viktor, eyes narrowing at Yurio in a calculative manner. “Although you’ve been looking a little piggy to me. Have you been eating too much dinner? Dessert? Are you sure you’re exercising as long as you should be? I didn’t want to mention it, but you’ve gotten a little round, Yurio, and not for the better. I do hope you can still fit into your shirts, but if not I should have some you can tuck over that belly.”

Viktor didn’t move when Yurio’s bowl went flying at his face, young skater leaving in a flurry of exclamations and profanities. The bowl clattered to the table, two icy blue eyes blinking out from the mess of white whipped cream. The Katsuki family sat silent, stunned.

“I’m sorry you had to witness that,” said Viktor softly, more whipped cream falling from his face at his words. He sucked his lips free from the dessert then wiped a hand over his entire face. “If you will excuse me, I will clean myself up then come back to deal with this mess.” He got up, all eyes glued on him as he took a few steps then paused.

“Yuuri, you really should eat that before it melts. I’ll be back soon.”

Yuuri watched him go then happily went after the ice cream with gusto. If possible it was the sweetest thing he had ever had, likely because he had Viktor’s permission to eat it and didn’t have to worry about sneaking a single bite. His parents and sister took his lead, eating quietly until Viktor returned just a few minutes later. His face was clean and his hair was damp. He used his napkin to push some of the mess away from the edge of the table. He settled back down, smiling at all the stares from the other Katsukis.

“Yes?”

“Nothing, nothing,” hummed Hiroko with a smile, “Yuuri, I’m so proud of you! Working hard, getting your diet changed, you must be so happy.”

Yuuri blushed and stuck another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth to keep from answering.

“Yuuri has worked very hard since day one; I think I was actually a little too tough on him,” replied Viktor in his stead, “Your son is very forgiving, though.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudo if you enjoyed to show Gord her stories that were "never meant for public consumption" are lovely and she should post some more.


End file.
